


Grab Me

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexual content in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: It had been a few days since this all began... But now... Has he fallen for you?Contains spoilers for V's route





	1. Chapter 1

You kneeled down before some flowers, and smiled at their soft yet warm orange hues. The petals were obviously delicate, but were well cared for by somebody. As you ran your finger across one flower, taking in the velvety texture of the petals, you didn’t notice his smile as he glanced over at you.

He was so happy that you had gone there without complaints, of your own free will. Under the façade of testing a ‘game’ with ‘AI characters to date’… He had discovered so much about who you were as a person. You appreciated time alone, yet would crave company every once in a while. You would empathise deeply with people… He had seen that in your interactions with the RFA. But on top of that… He liked the way in which you were honest with him. Honesty was so precious to him, with the amount of times it had been thrown about and destroyed through his life.

People like you… Belonged in paradise. Deserved happiness… Needed to be his.

He couldn’t help but admit it.

He had fallen for you. Fallen for you so deeply, so… quickly… He couldn’t quite believe it himself.

Saeran’s mind was completely racing. How would he tell you, and when? He was being pressured to make you accept salvation, and enter paradise… So he knew that it had to be soon.

“Hmm… Ray?” Your voice echoed quietly around the garden, snapping him from his thoughts. “I wish I could come here more often… Why do I have to stay on the floor with my room? Why can’t I visit here more, or even go with you to your room?” His pulse was racing. His heart had only ever done this when he was scared or in danger long ago… But this had a warm feeling to it. This was… good. “Ray?”

“Oh… We have to wait until you go through the ceremony! Then you can be free to come here whenever you want.” Saeran then found himself instinctively reaching out for you, to grab you and claim you as his own. But he hesitated. Would the saviour allow him, if you weren’t a member of Magenta just yet?

_He needed to get that ceremony completed… Fast. He needed that elixir..._

 

 

 

 

Eventually, people had started to appear in the flower garden, so Ray had started to escort you back to the room which you had been given. You had felt uneasy at that point – there was definitely a pair of eyes not belonging to Ray which were fixated upon you. Ray picked up on your anxiety by the point that you were just down the hall from your room, so he suddenly hugged you, and whispered words of reassurance.

He was reluctant to see you off, but he forced himself to with a pained smile on his face. His parting words were to the point, and simple. “I’ll be back here later.”

You went and sat on one of the floral decorated seats in your room, and looked at the game on your phone. None of the AIs were available to speak to, so you closed your eyes and allowed yourself to begin to drift off to sleep. But then… Just as you began to be overcome with tiredness, the chatroom part of the game began to beep, and Ray’s face formed on the screen.

For some reason, you felt flustered that he was communicating with you so soon after leaving you alone. You stood up, and went over to the window to stare at the stars as you opened the chatroom, and hummed to yourself as you began to speak with Ray.

The conversation, eventually, took a strange turn.

 

> **_Ray_ : **I almost grabbed you when you were going into your room…
> 
> **_Ray:_ without even realizing it myself.**

Your face turned bright red, before you stared at your phone screen. How were you to respond to that?! Eventually though, you let out a quiet giggle, and responded.

 

> **‘** I would’ve been glad if you really did grab me.’
> 
> **_Ray:_** You wanted me to do that?
> 
> **_Ray:_ For real?!**
> 
> **_Ray:_** I thought you’d freak out if I did that

 

You continued to entertain Ray in the chatroom in a similar fashion for the next few minutes, but little were you aware of what you had brought upon yourself.

Saeran had jumped up from his seat in his room literally the second that you had said that you would have been glad, and literally propelled himself away from his desk to get to your room quickly. Disciples were muttering as he rushed past them all, the most common utterance being “ _Is Mr. Ray going to see that woman?”_

He almost lost himself, forgetting about him going by the name ‘Ray’ as he was stood outside your door, whispering “You can do this, Saeran…” in an attempt to reassure himself. However, he had pulled himself together as he looked at the disciples who were guarding the door. “When I go inside, lock the door. Do not come in, no matter what you hear. Only unlock the door when I say that you can.”

As soon as he stepped inside, he waited to hear the sound of the lock before he walked over to you silently. You were still looking at your phone, laughing to yourself as you pressed your forehead against the glass panes of the window.

_‘I would’ve been glad if you really did grab me’_ was running through his head as he put his phone into his pocket, before he stretched his fingers out. _If you wanted him to grab you… He was going to grab you, all right. He was going to grab you in so many different ways, until you were a blushing mess. He was going to grab you to take you to paradise, even before your ceremony._

His slim fingers were quick to clasp onto your wrists, and his head nestled into the crook of your neck as he twisted you around quickly. Your eyes were wide with shock, before he began laughing. “Ah, your face! Hahaha, I should have grabbed you anyway back when I brought you here!” He then let go of your wrists, and took hold of the top of your arms. “Wow… You look…” He leaned in closer to you, and his pale green eyes focussed in on the little details present on your face.

The slight quiver of your lips... The shock in your eyes… The gentle pink colour of your blood rushing to your cheeks…

He simply could not hold himself back any more.

“Ray… Ray, what’s the matter…?” The uneasiness from earlier had returned to you, he could tell from your tone of voice. “R- Ray, I-?!” He was quick to cut you off from speaking as he let go of one of your arms, and began stroking your face gently as he pressed his lips against yours.

Soon, he took hold of your face, and was kissing you gently yet passionately. He would take your lips between his, and both suck and bite to reassure himself that he was with you, that you were _his._ You were making quiet whining sounds as he continued his somewhat aggressive kiss, until he opened his eyes once more, and smirked.

“So, my dear guest… Shall we continue this once we have the ceremony? I promise… You’ll enjoy every second of it. More than the time you have spent with the RFA AIs…”


	2. Chapter 2

“I made it sweet… Just for you,” Ray smiled, holding out a glass vial in front of you, filled with a mysterious mint-green liquid. It looked somewhat thick, almost like medicine you would take when you had a cold. “You need to have this, and then the contract is fulfilled… You can be one of us… You can stay here with me! Forever!” He gently took hold of your hand, as though urging you onwards in taking a sip.

Carefully, you took it from his hands, and removed the cork keeping it sealed. A sweet – no, a _sickly_ sweet smell hit your nose, similar to that of cotton candy and ice cream. Ray’s eyes were shining as you brought the vial to your lips, almost as though urging you on.

However, there was a knock on the door just as you tipped the vial back, making it drop onto the floor and shatter. That was ignored though, because Ray seemed over the moon as he pulled you into an embrace before the sugary liquid could even go down your throat. It tasted exactly as it smelled, and it almost made you feel like writhing a bit. It was only once he was assured that you had swallowed the liquid that Ray went over to the door and answered it.

“What do you want, disciple? You were all told to stay away as we went through the ceremony… You’re lucky that she’s already had the elixir of salvation.” Ray did his best to give the hooded figure a menacing glare, but it was obviously his words which made the person step back in shock.

“No… Y- You didn’t have it… She didn’t-!” The person pulled their hood down, and stared straight at you in shock. “Why did you let them… trick you? You need to get out of here before-!” You recognised that face… But eventually, your eyes blurred and your mind became fuzzy, meaning that you couldn’t pay attention to what was going on.

Ray ran over to you as you began to stagger forward, and threw his arms around you. The other person seemed to back away and leave as Ray eventually picked you up, and that gave you the chance to lean against him and seek his warmth. He then sat down, and adjusted you on his lap. “My precious… You just rest for now…” You could just about make out his words, as he leaned right in to your ear to say them to you.

You slipped into a deep sleep minutes later, but not after whispering something back to Ray. “I… want to stay with you… I… like you… Ray…”

Once you were sleeping, Ray began to feel warmth slip down his cheeks, and onto your hands. He glared at the door, which was now locked, thankfully, before he tightened his grasp of you. “V… How dare you try to take her away from me… She’s mine… Mine! I grabbed her first! She’s not the RFA’s… She’s not yours. _Traitor…”_

Just to keep himself calm, and maintain control over his more wild side – maintain control of Unknown – Ray then went and stood up once more, and carried you to his room, and placed you gently on his bed. He tucked you in carefully under the covers, before taking a flower out of a vase and threading it through your hair. He sat down beside you, and remained there, keeping a close eye upon your sleeping figure until the time came for you to wake up.

 

 

 

 

 

You felt exhausted as you eventually woke up, just as you realised that you were in an unfamiliar environment. You had barely just got used to your new room given to you by Ray, yet now… you were elsewhere. It took a good while for you to be able to have the energy to ease yourself up into a sitting position. It was a bedroom… And there wasn’t much in it, except an open door which led into a dimly lit room.

Your curiosity had been piqued.

As fast as your body would let you, you made your way over to the door and peered inside the other room. It appeared to be the room which Ray had made you take that elixir… And he was sat at his desk, staring at a screen with a smirk on his face.

“Ray…?” He was quick to gasp and spin his chair around as you called his name, before a smile formed on his face.

“My precious! You’re finally awake! I’m so happy!” Ray ran over to you, and pulled you into a tight embrace. “Guess what? We can be together forever now, you’re one of us! You’re in paradise…” He laughed quietly, before he then took hold of your cheeks and grinned. “And I want to take you to an even better paradise… Remember my promise from the other day? ‘Let’s continue this after the ceremony’… I want to continue now.”

Confusion filled your face as Ray laughed sweetly, before he pressed your foreheads together. He then closed his eyes, and carefully closed the gap between your lips. As he kissed you, you could feel your body beginning to heat up. It perhaps didn’t help that Ray decided to push you over to the closest wall, and keep you supported against it.

The kiss only stopped when you were out of breath, and Ray responded with a smirk as he licked his lips. “I grabbed you… And brought you here… And now you’re mine. And I want to grab you some more…” He muttered seductively, a darkness forming in his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly, before shrugging off his jacket. “Can I?”

Once you had whispered ‘yes’ to him, you realised that Ray was even more excited, and less in control of himself than he had been before. He could hardly hold himself back from shedding off his waistcoat before he pressed a deeper kiss against your lips.

“Ah-! Ray, a- aren’t you going to savour the moment?!” You gasped when suddenly, he took hold of one of your thighs, and wrapped your leg around his waist. He smirked once more, before he stared straight into your eyes.

“Just for this… Call me _Saeran._ Not Ray, but _Saeran._ Ray has… gone to sleep, let’s say…” Your eyes widened at the sudden name reveal, but it didn’t take long for Ray… For Saeran… To push you even harder against the wall and pull your other leg around him. “And what’s the point in savouring the moment if we’re going to be doing this a _lot_ more often? You’re part of our paradise now… Remember?”

The next thing that you knew, Saeran was taking a firm grasp of your shirt, and was trying to pry it off over your head. He seemed to be losing control of his pacing, and he wanted to go fast. He was _desperate._

Perhaps it didn’t help that the burning heat from his body was mingling in with your own body’s heat which was just as intense. It seemed to be urging him on quite a bit…

Eventually, you noticed your shirt be tossed on top of his waistcoat, which made your eyes widen with shock. He was able to see… A bright blush formed on your face as you went to move your arms to in front of your chest, but he _stopped_ you. He took hold of your wrists, and pinned them against the wall as he leaned down and began licking at the delicate flesh. A loud gasp escaped you as he did that, and shivers went down your spine.

“Ah… Ray- No, S- Saeran…” You turned your head to the side and closed your eyes, but you never realised that he was glancing up at you as you did that. Before you knew it, you felt one of his hands take hold of your chin, turn your head around to face him once more, and pressed his lips against yours. “M- Mmph-!”

Your eyes had shot wide open again at the pressure he was applying, before you tightened your legs around him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. That was partially down to the fact that you began to get a feeling that his lack of control would result in you getting hurt… But also because of a sudden burning feeling that was building up inside you, making you crave the physical contact.

“Shh… Only make noises when I say that you can. Think you can do that?” He smirked, before he leaned over to your ear lobe and ran his tongue across it. “Hmm?” The humming sound right by your ear made you shiver, and you quickly bit your lip.

His teasing never stopped there.

He began to run his fingers gently across your thighs, pushing your skirt up slowly. As he did that though, his eyes remained firmly fixated upon yours. It remained difficult to keep a straight face _and_ remain quiet, and proved impossible when he ended up stroking a finger against you through your panties. Hell, it was practically impossible for you to remain quiet until he tore your panties off, and you realised that he was quite frantically unfastening his trousers.

“Heh… You want me to have you? I can show you something better than paradise if you do…” He muttered, his mint green eyes glazed over with lust as he took in your flushed and flustered appearance. “I promise.”

Without warning, he pulled you into another aggressive kiss before he aligned himself with your body, and pushed upwards. You moaned quietly, and he even had to take a moment to pull himself together after that. Eventually, you felt his lips press against your throat.

“Ray… Saeran… Please… I need you… I can’t have paradise unless I have you…” You whimpered, your body quivering at the current lack of stimulation. “P- Please...!”

“Is that so?” He lifted his head, before smirking. “Well, welcome to paradise…”


End file.
